


Reverse

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bodyswap, I'm sorry I'm bad at tenses, Magical Accidents, Mentions of Sacrifice, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Souls, no beta we die like men, tense changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: Yugi was really, Really lost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clydeside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeside/gifts).



> So this has been bouncing around in my head for some time - I honestly doubt it will ever be finished but I wanted to put it up anyway. This is for clydeside, who's amazing story encouraged me to write what was in my head, even if it's not whole.

Yugi woke with a stuttering gasp that quickly turned into panicked coughing. He rolled to his side, hacking and wheezing, struggling to breath. He coughed heavily, finally clearing his lungs and took several deep, shaky breaths to try and calm down. His mouth tasted like blood, his eyes burned, tears pricking at the corners. Everything hurt, his head, his throat, though the burning feeling in his chest was probably the worst. And to top it all off, his memory was sort of hazy. He remembered walking with his friends, with _Atem_ , down into the ceremonial chamber. And then... And then here? That seemed wrong, and as he forced his arms under himself to prop his torso up he realized it was definitely wrong. The chamber he was in now wasn't the same at all. 

He pushed himself further up, wincing as it made the pain in his chest worse. Yugi sat with a slight wobble, studying the room he was in. Ancient and massive bricks, each intricately carved with hieroglyph. Even the ground? No, it as a table. He was on a table and oh, oh - that was, that was a lot of blood. It was everywhere. Where he had been laying was pools of it, so much it had even run over the sides to the floor. It was relatively fresh too, still red and tacky.

The sight of it made him suddenly very aware of how wet his back was and he nearly flung himself off the table to get away from it. The sound of his own feet stumbling seemed excessively loud in the large, empty room and he froze for a moment, unsure if the noise would draw someone to him. Swallowing thickly he crept forward a little. The room was well lit, by torches and polished discs of silver. They seemed to be placed in a strategic sort of way, almost like an inverted pyramid on each wall. In the farthest corner from him there was an entranceway with stairs and the fear of the unknown almost kept him in place, but the fear for his friends pushed him forward.

Later, Yugi wouldn't be able to say what it was that caught his eye as he walked passed the silver discs, but in the moment it felt as if the ground had given way beneath him. "A-" the name cut off in his throat, stuck as if by magic. He lifted a hand to his throat, eyes blown wide as the reflection in the silver did the same.

Only it wasn't _his_ reflection. The skin was far too dark, the hair even wilder than his own. While it was black with sun-bleached red tips and even blonder bangs, the curls were tighter than his own. The hand at his throat had long fingers, each bedecked with golden rings. There were bracelets and cuffs on his wrists, golden jewelry practically dripped from his throat. His ears were pierced and on his brow saw a familiar crown. Mesmerized, Yugi stepped closer, a hand coming up to touch at his face. And it _was_ his face. And yet... And yet it wasn't. The cheekbones were a little higher, the nose wider. The face in the mirror had the same pointed jaw and delicate chin. The eyes, heavily lined with kohl were a shocking red but the same shape.

He looked away from the reflection and down himself, jolting. What was probably pristine white linen once was _drenched_ in blood. Feeling like a passenger in this body, his hand seemed to move of its own accord and settled on his chest. The blood was warm and sticky, and at the center of his chest was a gaping wound. "O-oh." His vision swam and he swayed slightly. It wasn't actively bleeding, but the sudden knowledge of the wound made it seem to pulse with pain. He needed, he needed help. 

"A-" He choked on the name again, unable to get it out. Tears gathered and fell quickly. "Other me?" The puzzle wasn't with him, and he hadn't _really_ expected an answer, but after years together it was instinct to reach for his other half. The metaphysical reach felt raw and open, much like his chest. His soul felt like it had been run through a meat grinder. There was no reassuring warmth that he had come to know, not even the thinnest of threads to let him know that Atem was still with him. 

Yugi brought his hands up to his mouth to stop himself from sobbing. He was hurt, alone, and apparently wearing someone else's face. The force of his suppressed sobs made his chest shake and ache and he took a few quick breaths to try and gather himself. It worked well enough and Yugi kept his hands in front of his chest like a defense, both against anything touching his sluggishly bleeding chest, and his metaphorical heart. "Okay, no more feeling sorry for myself."

Steeling himself, he crept towards the door. No sounds came through the stone hallway, nor any hint of natural light. At the end of the tunnel there was a torch and the flickering light guided him to a bend in the hallway. Back and forth the walled tunnel went until sounds started to echo. Yugi slowed, creeping silently around each corner until he came upon another chamber. The sounds became clearer, someone was crying, wailing even. Despite his own injuries, the sound of someone else so distressed spurned him forward. 

"Ishizu?" 

The wailing cry cut off and the woman, not Ishizu, but the ancient Priestess Isis, stared at him. Her eyes were rimmed with bright red, her face wet and heavy with tears.

"My King, y-you, the seal, it didn't take?" The words tumbled out of the woman's mouth, and Isis stood on shaking legs. It didn't make any sense, but it was the only explanation. It was a horrific one, but even what they had done to their King had been a gamble, a desperate attempt to lock away the monstrosity that Zorc was.

"Isis, I've sealed the Pendant away within the tomb, no one will ever-" A tall man came around the other end of the room, cutting himself off as he stared at the other two people in the room. Priest Set was covered in blood, along his hands, neck and chest from where it had sprayed up at him. Unlike Yugi, the blood had dried in the dry, seeping heat of outside. "Isis, what happened??"

Yugi took a step back from both of them, keeping his hands up and in a defensive position. He hadn't known what was going on when he woke up and now he knew even less of what was going on. One thing was clear though. He was very, _very_ , lost.


End file.
